guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Maasoum Abdah Mouhammad
| place_of_birth = Al Qameshle, Syria | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 330 | group = | alias = *Kari Bilal *Shargo Shirz Juwan | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Released to Bulgaria | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Maasoum Abdah Mouhammad is a citizen of Syria, formerly held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 330. Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1972, in Al Qameshle, Syria. He is from the Kurdish ethnic group. Maasoum Abdah Mouhammad has been held at Guantanamo for almost eight year until he was released to Bulgaria on May 4, 2010. http://www.andyworthington.co.uk/2010/05/17/who-is-the-syrian-released-from-guantanamo-to-bulgaria/ Inconsistent identification Maasoum Abdah Mouhammad was identified inconsistently on official Department of Defense documents: *He was identified as Maasoum Abdah Mouhammad and as Kari Bilal on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 5 October 2004. *He was identified as Maasoum Abdah Mouhammad on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board, on 1 September 2005, and on six official lists of captive's names. *He was identified as Shargo Shirz Juwan on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his second and third annual Administrative Review Boards. American security officials suspect there have been at least one individual known as Kari Bilal was the manager of several Arab guest houses and several training camps. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Maasoum Abdah Mouhammad's (aka Kari Bilal) Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 5 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Maasoum Abdah Mouhammad participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Detainee Statement | date='date redacted' | pages='pages 32–41' | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-03-12 }} On March 3, 2006 the Department of Defense published a ten page summarized transcript from his Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Maasoum Abdah Mouhammad's first annual Administrative Review Board, on September 1, 2005. The two page memo listed ten "primary factors favoring continued detention" and three "primary factors favoring release or transfer". The factors he faced included: *that he trained at the Harrasta Police Training Facility in Damascus, Syria, and later became a traffic policeman, who also performed crowd control at sporting events; *that he served as a fighter in Tora Bora in December 2001; *that a senior al Qaida leader identified his photo as someone he met prior to September 11, 2001 at a Syrian guest house in the Wazir Akhbar Khan in Kabul; *that he attended religious training from Shaykh Issa while residing at the Syrian guesthouse in Kabul from December 2000 until January 2002—and that Shaykh Issa was Emir in the Egyptian Jihad Organization and was the chief Mufti of al Qaida; *that his roommate recommended he travel to Afghanistan to find a wife. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Shargo Shirz Juwan's second annual Administrative Review Board, on May 7, 2006. The two page memo listed ten "primary factors favoring continued detention" and three "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Additional factors he faced during his second review board hearing included: *that he was "very well connected with a number of powerful Syrian groups in Afghanistan"; Third annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Shargo Shirz Juwan's second annual Administrative Review Board, on May 21, 2007. The three page memo listed fourteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and four "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Additional factors he faced during his second review board hearing included: : Habeas corpus petition A writ of habeas corpus was filed on Maasoum Abdah Mouhammad's behalf. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Protective order On 15 July 2008 Kristine A. Huskey filed a "NOTICE OF PETITIONERS’ REQUEST FOR 30-DAYS NOTICE OF TRANSFER" on behalf of several dozen captives including Maasoum Abdah Mouhammad. mirror Asylum in Canada On February 10, 2009, CBC News reported that Maassoum Abdah Mouhammad was the fifth Guantanamo captive to attract a refugee sponsoring group. The other four men were Djamel Ameziane, who had lived in Canada prior to traveling to Afghanistan, and Hassan Anvar and two other Uyghur captives from Guantanamo. Asylum in Bulgaria On May 4, 2010, the USA transferred three Guantanamo captives to three European countries, publishing their nationalities, without publishing their identities. On May 19, 2010, historian Andy Worthington, author of The Guantanamo Files, reported that the Syrian transferred to Bulgaria was Maasoum. Worthington was told by local journalists that Maasoum's family had been allowed to join him in Bulgaria. Worthington's conclusion was that Maasoum and three other Syrians captured with him were probably told their interrogators the truth about being in Afghanistan as economic migrants, not jihadists. References Category:Syrian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1972 births Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released